terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Vendu
"As a master of the mystic arts, I believe that my powers should be used whenever they're needed...& when I feel like goofing off." ~ Vendu to Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda in Super Battle Bros: A Splashingly Decent Time. Vendu is an alien wizard from planet Venus. He is one of the main protagonists in Terror from the 5th Dimension & A Night of Freaks.'' He is a reoccurring character in ''Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Vendu is a humanoid alien with purple skin clad in black robes with a hood & jagged sleeves. His face bears two bright red eyes, sharp teeth, & pronounced jowls. He has no visible nose, instead smelling through scent glands in his skin. His hands have 4 fingers. Despite his age, he appears to be in tip top condition. This is due to the longevity of the Venusians' lifespan. History To be added Personality Vendu is very determined & highly sophisticated. His calculative nature allows him to choose the best possible method(s) to solving any problem by the means at hand. He is both analytical & focused. He also delights in unity, believing that enmities between two or more people who are incredibly similar are pointless, & that they can achieve greater things if they join forces. By that logic, he can easily spot the hidden potential in someone by studying their actions & behavior. He also likes memes. Dank memes. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Venusian Strength: Vendu can achieve strength greater than any Human, though his maximum strength is unknown. Besides, he is more of a magical combatant than a physical combatant. Venusian Speed: Vendu can move at speeds quicker than any Human, though his maximum speed is unknown. Invulnerability: Vendu may be old, but he's still tough. He can shrug off shockwaves, withstand the assault of a Great Old One, & hold his own against powerful beings. Longevity: Venusians have very long lifespans, living up to 1,000 years old. Infrared Vision: Venusians have the natural ability to see infrared radiation. This means that Vendu can detect someone else's heat signature, despite someone else being unable to see them. Special Powers Superior Intellect: Vendu has remarkable intelligence, as he is able to conjure up brilliant strategies in dire times. He is also smart enough to predict future outcomes to an extent, as well as figuring out ways to unite two opposing characters's powers to face a common threat. Magic: Vendu is a master of the mystic arts, & is capable of numerous magical spells. Over his many years of experience, he has developed some of his own techniques, as well. * Teleportation: Vendu can disappear & reappear at will. He can also transport objects & people to other places, as well as creating portals with a hand gesture. * Telekinesis: Vendu can move objects & people with his mind, usually applying a hand gesture when doing so. He can also use his telekinesis to hold back his opponents, even the really powerful ones like Quachil Uttaus. * Cloaking Spell: Vendu can magically make his movements & presence completely undetected from others, almost like a Ghost. * Immortality Spell: Thanks to his magic, Vendu can live for as long as he wants, exceeding his life expectancy when the time comes. This has made him immune to death; unkillable & unable to age any further. * Violet Shielding: Vendu can generate purple shields of magical energy by making hand gestures. He can also break his own shields to produce energetic waves. These shields are strong enough to absorb energy-based attacks, as well as protecting Vendu & Takunta from being stomped on by Danbaraki in his giant form. * Energy Manipulation: Vendu can manipulate energy, as seen in DANK MEME MAGIC. In that video, he conjures a red sphere of energy. * Memetic Disorientation Spell: By making 3 different hand gestures & chanting "You'll...be...LIIIIIIIIIIT!", Vendu can use the power of dank memes to temporarily distract his opponents. It works best on those who actually like memes, as seen when he used this spell on Trip Man. * Memetic Summoning Spell: Vendu can summon others by playing a loud meme in 4 different tabs while sketching the face of the person he is trying to summon & invoking their name. He uses this spell when said person is in a far, far away place, even as distant as another universe. * Psycho Bullet: Vendu's signature attack, as well as his most powerful; a barrage of arrow-shaped energy projectiles that are purple in color. This attack is strong enough to injure beings considerably more powerful than Vendu himself. The harder he concentrates his mental power, the more damage the attack will give. Dank Meme Empowerment: As his sense of humor & some of his spells would suggest, Vendu has taken a liking to dank memery. Through the power of memes, Vendu can strengthen his magical attacks. Kamehameha: Though not technically a magical power, Vendu can gather up enough Ki energy to summon an enormous lazer beam by cupping his hands together & shouting the name of the attack. When Vendu charges it up, it's red in color, but when firing it, it turns blue. Weaknesses Vendu's exact weaknesses are currently unknown. It appears that sometimes his powers are too much for even him to handle, as seen in A Night of Freaks. When trying to summon Qwar'Tahs, Vendu & Imhotep looked as if they were overwhelmed by the dank memery being conjured. Although, it could just be that some of Vendu's spells are very dangerous & should be practiced with extreme caution. Trivia * He is the only Venusian who has ever been named Vendu, which might be why he introduced himself as "The Vendu". Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Aliens Category:Venusians Category:Magic Users Category:Wizards Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Dank Category:Irken Empire Category:Immortal